Tell Me Your Secret
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: Ubicada en la segunda temporada, exactamente durante los acontecimientos que se desarrollan en el 2x24. Beckett lleva un secreto consigo... la consecuencia de una noche que lo cambió todo - Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Y si, nueva historia... pero esta vez será algo corta. Es, digamos, algo en lo que me inspiré y creo que esos momentos de inspiración hay que aprovecharlos. Como dije será algo corto, de seis capítulos como mucho, depende de como se cierre. Pero seguro no pasará de los diez capítulos. **

**Esta vez no es AU, así que espero estar a la altura y que como siempre me dejen saber que les parece con algún review, sea lo que sea :).**

**Por ahora quedará en rated T, pero bueno ya saben, es una histo mía así que en algún momento cambiará a M jajaja.**

**Dedicada a mi nenis Sarux porque, bueno, ella sabe porque. **

**Y nada siempre me extiendo al comenzar nuevas histos... sin mas, enjoy!**

* * *

Ella siempre había sido una persona racional y lógica. Siempre intentaba pensar de forma calmada, intentando juntar las piezas, intentando que todo tuviera sentido. Intentaba vivir la vida de esta forma porque, desde hacía muchos años, había descubierto que dejarse llevar por las emociones y la adrenalina del momento nunca terminaba en nada bueno.

No.

Dejarse llevar por las emociones solo conduce a un estrepitoso y desastroso final.

Y justo en ese momento, mientras estaba sentada en aquel frío suelo, no podía hacer más que pensar en eso.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar…?

Apenas podía moverse, apenas podía pensar… los pensamientos en su mente se entremezclan. La presión en su pecho se hacía más y más fuerte, y la tensión en los músculos de su cuerpo era casi dolorosa.

Ella era una adulta, hacía tiempo que había asumido eso. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar como una adulta.

Maldición.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en absoluto.

No.

Solo… solo podía recordar.

Recordar el momento en el que había ocurrido… en el que ella… en el que ambos se habían dejado llevar por sus emociones, por el momento… para luego no volver a hablar del tema.

Eso no había sido muy adulto, ni tampoco lógico o racional.

Pero no había podido evitarlo.

Le aterraba hablar del tema, le aterraba hablar de sus sentimientos porque no estaba segura si aquello había sido… si había significado algo. Al menos para él.

Dios.

Su cabeza contra la pared y sus piernas encogidas le recordaban que para ella si había significado algo.

Pero con Castle todo era tan confuso.

¿Por qué era todo tan confuso?

Ella nunca se había sentido así. Desde pequeña, siempre le buscaba una explicación a todo, como cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que Santa Claus no existía pues en su casa no había chimenea y no había forma de que esos regalos llegaran a su árbol de navidad de otra forma.

Pero con él, con Rick… era todo más difícil y confuso.

Kate levantó la vista viendo como su mano temblorosa aun sostenía aquel objeto.

El objeto que lo había cambiado todo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que un simple objeto puede cambiarlo todo?

Pero lo hacía.

Lo hacía porque ahora sabía que estaba embarazada, y ese pensamiento la hacía sentirse jodidamente asustada.

Los recuerdos se entremezclaban en su mente, en donde en un último esfuerzo, ella intentaba darle lógica, intentaba no dejar que una vez más sus emociones nublaran su razonamiento, pero era imposible.

Las manos de Castle sobre su piel, sus labios en la parte de atrás de su cuello, su cuerpo caliente absorbiendo su piel…

-No tengas miedo, Kate, no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra. Y mucho menos mientras estés aquí en mi casa.

Y en ese momento, luego de quedarse sin casa pues su apartamento había volado en miles de pedazos, ella había pensado que quizás había sido una muy mala idea aceptar la propuesta de quedarse en la casa de él.

Ella no temía que alguien le hiciera daño.

Ella temía que él le hiciera daño.

Temía que derrumbara sus barreras exactamente de la forma en la que lo hizo, cuando la acompañó hasta la habitación en la que iba a dormir y no habían podido evitar acercarse, acercarse tanto que sus labios se habían juntado de forma explosiva, de forma erótica, de una forma que la había dejado en blanco.

El cuerpo de Castle se sentía tan bien, sus músculos, sus huesos, todo su ser le gritaba que esto era lo correcto, que debía dejar de pensar… que solo debía sentir, sentir como su corazón martillaba en su pecho, sentir como la sangre se disparaba a todo su cuerpo y como se sentía flotando… flotando hacia las mas exquisitas sensaciones.

Él había abierto la puerta a su espalda y ambos se habían entregado.

No habían dicho otra palabra.

Solo besos, caricias y gemidos.

Solo las manos de él desnudándola y las suyas acariciando su pelo, su pecho.

Solo los labios de él recorriendo su garganta y luego lamiendo sus pechos con devoción.

Solo su cuerpo encima del de Castle, moviéndose, sintiéndolo, sintiendo como el placer y las emociones le nublaban la razón.

Aun recordaba los ojos de él mirándola fijamente, los sonidos roncos de su garganta…

Y como la mañana siguiente, ella había huido cobardemente.

No quería enfrentarse a él, ni mucho menos a su madre o a su hija.

Había pensado que Rick le diría algo al llegar a la doce pero… nada. Ni una palabra.

Se lo merecía. Pensó.

Parecía no estar molesto, y eso de alguna forma la había molestado a ella.

Y orgullosa como era se había dicho que si él no quería hablar, que si de verdad no había significado demasiado para él, ella haría como si tampoco hubiese significado nada para ella.

Y allí estaba.

Ahora daba igual si había significado algo o no… porque más allá de eso, había tenido consecuencias.

Consecuencias que no se podían ignorar.

Su mano tocó instintivamente su vientre.

Era hora de hablar.

No sabía muy bien cómo demonios iba a hacerlo pero debía hacerlo.

Ya no por ella, o por lo que sea que sintiera por Castle (a quien engañaba, sentía muchas cosas por él, pero no estaba preparada para aceptarlo) sino por el bebé…dios un bebé.

-¿Kate?-La voz de Tom la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sus manos secaron las lagrimas que se habían colado por sus mejillas casi imperceptiblemente, y se puso de pie guardando, no sabía para que… la prueba de embarazado en el estante del baño.

Quizás no había sido la mejor idea hacer esto antes de que Tom llegara a casa. Ella había tenido que dejar la prueba sobre el lavabo mientras le daba el resultado para ir a abrirle la puerta, y luego había tenido que disculparse con él para usar el baño.

Quizás debió esperar a que él se fuese… pero no había podido, necesitaba saber, necesitaba saber si su vida había dado un vuelco.

Y vaya si lo había hecho.

-Si… enseguida salgo-Dijo en voz alta mirándose en el espejo.

Podía ver el resplandeciente miedo en sus ojos y las ojeras producto de los días sin dormir.

Ella había sido siempre alguien racional.

Pero el reflejo que estaba mirando en ese momento no era el de una persona racional, sino más bien el de alguien con miles de sentimientos que apenas sabía como manejar y que tarde o temprano iba a derrumbarse.

* * *

Nunca le había costado tanto coger su móvil para avisarle a Castle que había un asesinato… pero esa mañana no era cualquiera mañana.

Había estado despierta toda la noche practicando, ensayando la forma en la que le diría que estaba embarazada y que indudablemente ese niño era suyo… sobre todo por el hecho de que en ese entonces no estaba viendo a nadie más y ahora mismo, aunque estaba con Tom, ni siquiera se habían acostado.

¿Pero como se dice algo así? ¿Cómo demonios sueltas algo como eso?

Las palabras no salían de su boca, ni siquiera cuando estaba ensayando tristemente frente al espejo del baño.

Si no podía decírselo a su propio reflejo ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a él?

Y ahora que ambos estaban caminando por aquel parque su corazón a penas le da un respiro. Podía sentirlo latiendo desbocado, haciendo que se sintiera mareada.

O quizás era parte del embarazo.

Eso decían ¿no?

Mareos, nauseas… joder. Ya no sabía nada.

-Es una tradición. Alexis y yo lo hacemos desde que tiene cinco años-Ella a penas escuchaba la voz de él por encima de sus turbulentos pensamientos y las ganas de vomitar el desayuno de esa mañana. Que apenas había consistido en un jugo de naranja y media tostada-El día de los caídos es sagrado para nosotros. Y ahora ella prefiere… prefiere pasar el fin de semana visitando una universidad y preocuparse por su educación y su futuro ¿puedes creerlo?-Exclamó indignado-¿Kate? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Claro que lo estaba escuchando, y cada vez que hablaba, su voz se clavaba en su pecho y enviaba descargas nerviosas por su espalda.

Sentía que estaba sudando de los nervios.

No se había sentido así desde que había hecho el examen para ser detective.

-Lo que a penas puedo creer es que sea tu hija-Las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que la palabra "hija" le aceleraba aun más el corazón.

-Ya, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Supongo que tuve que hacer algo mal para que Alexis saliera tan madura-Dijo él divertido-¿Sabes qué?-Castle se detuvo mirándola y ella que ya había dado un par de pasos más también se detuvo. Había intentado evitar esos ojos azules a toda costa pero en ese momento le era imposible-¿Por qué no vienes tu?-Le sonrió y en ese momento Kate no pudo hacer otra cosa que odiarle por devastarla como siempre con su sonrisa-Quiero decir, mi casa está cerca de la playa, y tengo piscina… podría ser divertido… podríamos… podrías pasarla bien, relajarte…

Kate se preguntó qué cosas podrían pasar si ella le decía que si.

Deseaba gritarle de todo en ese mismo momento.

¿Cómo era que habían ignorado este asunto por tanto tiempo?

Ellos habían tenido sexo y aparentaban como si nunca hubiese pasado. ¿Cómo se hace eso?

¿Y ahora Castle la invitaba un fin de semana a los Hamptons como si fuesen mejores amigos?

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Estaba indignada con él, pero estaba indignada aun mas consigo misma.

Ella sabía lo que pasaría si aceptaba esa proposición. Probablemente volvería a ocurrir otra vez.

Tendrían sexo y luego no lo hablarían jamás.

Y no quería eso.

Ella quería...

_¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!_

Eso quería gritar.

Pero todo lo que pudo decir fue:

-No lo creo, Castle-Y siguió su camino hacia donde les esperaba un cadáver.

Bueno, si esto no era paradójico…

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó él siguiéndola.

Ella se detuvo de nuevo y ambos quedaron frente a frente, la diferencia de tamaño más patente que nunca, a pesar de que ella estaba usando unas botas un poco altas.

Kate miró a un lado en otro intento de evitar los ojos de él.

El parque parecía encantador a esa hora de la mañana, los pájaros cantando y los arboles regalándoles una sensación de bienestar… podría cerrar los ojos y escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza por días.

Pero en lugar de eso, su vista se posó en la de él.

-Tengo trabajo-Es lo que dijo. No, no tenia trabajo, pero últimamente no podía dejar de mentir- Algunos de nosotros trabajamos de verdad.

-Oye, no seas cruel, yo trabajo.

Ella soltó una risita que intentaba sonar irónica. Pero realmente era una risa nerviosa.

-Si claro, trabajas duramente en tu casa en los Hamptons.

-Tú también podrías…

-Déjalo ya- Respondió Kate y fueron interrumpidos por Lanie y los chicos con información sobre el cuerpo que estaba tirado en medio de aquel parque.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cobarde? Pensó mirando de reojo a Castle.

Bueno, quizás a los largo del día encontraría el valor para hablar…

* * *

Rick había estado evitando arduamente a Gina quien lo perseguía para la ultima entrega de su manuscrito, no, en realidad había estado evitando arduamente el escribir, en general.

Esos últimos días no le apetecía demasiado sentarse y ver a donde le llevaban sus personajes, porque no estaba seguro de estar del todo satisfecho con el resultado y ciertamente su inspiración también estaba un poco borrosa.

Quizás solo estaba cansado… o quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en ese imbécil de Demming rondando a Kate cada vez que él llegaba a la comisaria.

Él no era nadie para estar enfadado con ella, ellos a fin de cuentas no eran nada… ni siquiera sabía si eran amigos ya. Ella le había aislado últimamente y él… se sentía herido. Pero intentaba no mostrarlo… solo porque quería estar cerca de ella.

Era patético, si. Pero con solo estar cerca y que ella le mirara de vez en cuando, él se sentía feliz, dichoso.

Probablemente era hora de coger el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Se moría por ella, pero estaba claro que ella no sentía lo mismo.

Suponía que invitarla a los Hamptons había sido una mala idea, pero él había tenido la esperanza de que… bueno, de que ella… suspiró deteniéndose en el ascensor.

Haberle tenido una noche había bastado para que él supiera que era ella, ella era a quien quería. Estaba jodidamente enamorado de Kate y no sabía cómo sacársela de la cabeza y mucho menos del corazón.

Quizás si ambos estaban solos en los Hamptons, podrían hablar y… vale si, tenía la esperanza de que lo que había pasado aquella noche dos meses atrás se repitiera.

Quería tenerla una vez más.

Y sonaba de nuevo patético pero…

-Solo una vez más…-Murmuró saliendo del ascensor.

Insistiría, insistiría hasta que ella aceptara.

Tenía que intentarlo por última vez. No podía dejarle el camino completamente libre a ese idiota de Demming…

Y en ese momento les vio.

Ella estaba allí de pie, con un jersey negro que le cubría el cuello y su cabello corto.

Dios estaba tan preciosa. De hecho… estaba más preciosa que nunca.

Pero Tom estaba allí sonriéndole, y él pudo escuchar un poco sobre que hablaban.

-¿Recuerdas esa casa en la playa de la que te hablé?-Ella asintió con una sonrisa tensa-Creo que podré tenerla este fin de semana. Quizás… podríamos ir…

Ella pareció dudar un momento pero luego dijo:

-Yo… si, supongo que podemos…

Él asintió contento y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Demming caminó pasando al lado suyo y Rick lo saludó cortésmente con la cabeza para luego clavar los ojos en los de ella.

Le había mentido.

Le había dicho que iba a trabajar ese fin de semana… la imagen de Beckett cogiendo su corazón directamente de su pecho y arrugándolo como un pedazo de papel pasó por su mente en ese instante.

Así se sentía. Sentía que Kate desgarraba su corazón cada vez que la veía con Demming y que lo pisoteaba cada vez que le rechazaba.

Ella… ella no sentía lo mismo por él, ahora todo estaba claro.

¿Por qué seguía insistiendo?

Tragó hondo y cogió aire sin dejar de mirarla.

-Casa de la playa ¿eh?-Le dijo él poniendo su mejor cara de "no pasa nada", pero le dolía, le dolía mucho.

Esto tenía que acabarse.

Ella tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable, bajó un momento la vista y se sonrojó lo suficiente como para que Castle se alegrara de haberla pillado en su mentira.

¿Por qué simplemente no le había dicho que no le apetecía irse con él?, eso habría dolido menos.

-Yo… solo…-Carraspeó-No quería que las cosas se pusieran incomodas entre nosotros ¿sabes?, ahora que Tom y yo…-No pudo acabar la frase, no con él mirándola de esa forma acusadora.

-No, claro entiendo-Castle asintió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y luego ladeó la cabeza-Supongo que es lo mejor. Yo… venía a decirte que este es mi último caso, Kate.

Ella le miró fijamente con la garganta seca y los ojos ardiendo, sintiéndose aun mas rota. Algo se había roto en su interior al escucharle decir eso.

Quería pegarle, quería llorar y decirle que estaba asustada, que no sabía qué demonios hacer con el bebé que llevaba dentro.

Dios sabía que había pensado en no tenerlo… pero ahora ya no sabía...

Sin embargo... calló como siempre.

-¿Tu ultimo…?

-Sí, necesito tiempo para mi, para escribir ya sabes…-Le respondió él simplemente sentándose sobre el escritorio-Y supongo que estás cansada de mi siguiéndote por todos lados.

_Siguiéndote como un perro al que le lanzan las sobras y con eso se conforma…_

Kate le miró sin saber que decir.

Sentía que si abría la boca explotaría.

Si abría la boca… diría cosas que no estaba preparada para decir.

Se giró apretando la mandíbula y cogió aire, mirando distraídamente la pizarra en donde tenían fotos y una línea de tiempo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-Fue lo que preguntó.

-Supongo que lo que queda de verano-Respondió él mirando su espalda fijamente-Creo que es tiempo suficiente para acabar el libro.

-¿Solo por el verano?-Le inquirió ella, esta vez con la voz cortada.

-Kate… no lo sé.

Ella se giró de nuevo para mirarle y Rick notó que tenía los ojos rojos y que el maquillaje apenas le cubría las ojeras.

Antes no lo había notado.

-Entonces no sabes si regresas…

-¿Tú quieres que regrese?

-¿Tú quieres regresar?

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

-No puedo verte con él-Dijo él de repente, la rabia bullendo en la superficie.

Kate sentía que su cuerpo era un coctel de emociones.

Quería gritarle que solo estaba con Tom porque estaba asustada de lo que sentía por él, y porque no estaba segura de que él le correspondiera.

¿Y ahora él le decía esto?

Era una tortura.

-Tú nunca… tú nunca dijiste nada… luego de lo que pasó en tu casa, nunca hablamos del tema… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Castle incrédulo-Tu huiste sin decir nada.

Ella apartó la vista.

-Debiste… -Le miró-Nunca dijiste nada-Repitió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tú tampoco-Fue la respuesta ácida de él-Y si crees que me voy a quedar aquí sentado viendo como tu coqueteas con tu novio, estás equivocada.

-¿Así como yo me quedé sentada escuchando sobre tus aventuras con actrices y demás conquistas?-Escupió ella con los brazos cruzados. Una posición con la que buscaba protegerse. Pero era tarde, ya estaba herida-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, nunca te pedí que te quedaras.

-Tienes razón…-Respondió él mirando al suelo-¿Pero como pretendes que hablemos del tema cuando tu estás con otro?-Le preguntó con aparente tranquilidad poniéndose de pie. Pero realmente quería gritar y romper cosas-Estoy cansado de esto, Kate-Negó con la cabeza resoplando-Es mejor si nos damos un tiempo, si yo… me voy por un tiempo luego de este caso.

Ella estaba demasiado dolida como para suplicarle que se quedara en ese momento.

Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente. Pero las palabras no salían, simplemente no salían.

-Vale-Fue lo que le dijo-Como quieras.

Ryan y Espo se acercaron con nueva información sobre el caso, notando que el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Castle miró hacia otro lado y Kate se quedó mirando fijamente la pizarra.

-Eh… ¿todo bien?-Preguntó Ryan extrañado, dándose una mirada significativa con Javi.

-Si-Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Todo bien-Acentuó Castle con media sonrisa.

-¿Tenéis algo?-Preguntó Kate mirándoles.

Espo le explicó que habían encontrado imágenes de vigilancia que eran muy útiles y en donde aparecía uno de los trabajadores que habían entrevistado en el caso, el cual no había mencionado que estaba involucrado en todo el asunto.

Ambos notaban a Kate algo ausente mientras hablaban, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Hacía mucho que habían dejado de intentar saber que pasaba entre esos dos.

-Bien…eh, id a buscarle para ver porque nos mintió-Les ordenó Kate con la mirada perdida-Voy a… el baño un momento-Les dijo intentando huir de allí cuanto antes porque si tenía que soportar estar allí de pie junto a Rick por más tiempo iba a derrumbarse, y prefería hacerlo en la privacidad del baño.

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró Espo cuando pasó a su lado.

Ella asintió sonriendo, pero cuando se giró para seguir su camino hasta el baño las lágrimas salieron sin más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mil gracias por cada review, follow y fave! de verdad que se agradece mucho. Si, la historia tiene bastante angst pero de eso se trata jajaja irá mejorando... ;).**

* * *

A penas se reconocía.

Tenía que recomponerse.

Esta no era ella. Ella no era esa triste estampa de alguien que ha terminado vomitando los rollitos de pescado que había engullido hacia un rato.

Probablemente era cosa del embarazo, pero sabía que también era parte de sus nervios.

Ella era más, mucho más.

Ella era la mujer más joven en llegar a ser Detective y encima con la mayor nota.

Ella era la detective con él mayor número de casos resueltos en la doce.

Ella era una mujer que se enorgullecía de su independencia y de su capacidad de sobrellevar los problemas.

Y eso haría.

Kate se enjuagó la boca y secó sus manos con la tela de sus vaqueros.

Era una adulta, era alguien cuyas emociones siempre estaban en calma, o más bien, restringidas, y eso tenía una razón de ser. Sino las restringía pasaban estas cosas.

Pero era hora de comenzar a actuar como lo que era. Una adulta que debe hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Daba igual que se sintiera rota, daba igual que sintiera ganas de llorar por una semana. Todo eso tenía que dejarlo atrás.

Debía decidir.

Se apoyó en el lavabo cogiendo aire.

Primero debía poner en orden su vida amorosa. Si es que podía llamarla así…

No era justo para Tom que ella siguiera a su lado cuando, en primer lugar realmente no estaba enamorada de él. Lo había intentado, había intentado sacarse a Castle de la mente estando con él, pero había fracaso miserablemente.

Y en segundo lugar, si Tom se enteraba de que ella estaba embarazada de otro… negó.

Debía cortar por lo sano.

Debía hablar con él y luego, hablar con Rick. Explicarle lo que estaba pasando… y quizás, dejarle saber lo que sentía por él.

Bueno, quizás no todo a la vez, pero… al menos aceptar su propuesta de ir a los Hamptons. Quizás allí podrían hablar con más calma, quizás estando allí solos podían sincerarse.

O al menos ella podía hacerlo. Podía dejar salir todo y por fin ella y Castle podrían elegir a donde ir, a donde los llevaría el siguiente paso.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y esta vez sus ojos no reflejaban miedo. Y no es que no estuviese asustada, porque lo estaba.

Pero esta vez había logrado coger sus emociones y encerrarlas por un rato, como siempre.

Porque tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

Tom Demming se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente el suelo de la sala de descanso de la comisaria numero doce.

Había ido hasta allí para ultimar los detalles del fin de semana que se suponía que pasaría junto a Kate. Sentía que esos últimos días se habían acercado mucho y estaba seguro de que estaban en un momento seguro en la relación.

Así que, cuando ella le había dicho que quería hablar con él, a pesar de la seriedad de su mirada nunca se imaginó que le diría esto.

-No estamos hablando solo del fin de semana… ¿verdad?-Preguntó mirándola.

Ella estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación.

Parecía cansada, agotada.

Sus ojos color avellana le miraban con tristeza. No sabía si por lo que acababa de decir o por alguna otra razón.

-No-Respondió ella cogiendo aire-No hablo solo del fin de semana, Tom… yo…

-¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Algo que hice?

-No, claro que no-Ella se acercó para susurrarle-Eres un hombre increíble, Demming. Eres… eres guapo, eres gracioso, inteligente y tienes un talento increíble para hacerme sentir… para hacerme sentir importante en tu vida.

-¿Y eso no es suficiente para ti, Kate?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Sería suficiente para cualquier mujer, créeme. Pero… yo…

-Eres diferente.

-Soy diferente-Suspiró-Ahora mismo necesito tiempo para mi… para…

Los dedos de él se fueron hasta su mejilla, acariciándole dulcemente.

Una caricia inocente.

-¿Estás bien, Kate? Últimamente estás… ¿pasó algo? Porque sabes que puedo ayudarte…

Ella negó apartando la vista.

-Ahora mismo mi vida está un poco desastrosa, Tom. Necesito poner ciertas piezas en su lugar y tú no te mereces estar allí esperándome…

-¿Y si quiero hacerlo?-Susurró él.

-No. No lo hagas. No lo hagas porque no puedo prometerte que estaré donde quiero estar pronto…

Él suspiró sin dejar de mirarla.

Se había comenzado a enamorar de ella.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Kate era una mujer extraordinaria. Lo había sabido desde la primera vez en la que se habían conocido.

Y ahora no sabía qué hacer para que ella no le apartara. A él no le importaría esperarla… esperar que ella arreglara las cosas que estaban afectándola de esa manera. Joder, él podría ayudarla si ella le dejaba.

Pero Kate no era de las mujeres que se arrepentían de sus decisiones. Eso era algo que había aprendido esos meses.

Ahora que lo pensaba… había aprendido más cosas sobre ella observándole que escuchándola, porque ella no solía contarle demasiado sobre su vida. Era alguien reservada y él respetaba eso. Pero había tenido la esperanza de lograr que ella se abriera para él… que se enamorara.

Había fallado.

-¿Y donde es eso? ¿Dónde quieres estar?

Ella le miró durante varios segundos antes de responder:

-Ese es el problema. Ahora mismo… no lo sé.

Ambos bebieron un poco de café y charlaron un rato mas sobre lo que harían en verano.

Kate aún no lo tenía claro, pero posiblemente, en un rato lo descubriría... luego de hablar con Castle.

Demming salió de la sala de descanso y se encontró con Rick en el camino, pero ni siquiera le miró.

Rick frunció el ceño viéndolo irse y luego vio a Kate pensativa mientras bebía de su taza azul.

Habían resuelto el caso, pero él había regresado porque los chicos le harían una pequeña despedida antes de que se fuese a los Hamptons.

No pudo evitar asomarse un poco y tocar con los nudillos la puerta abierta para llamar su atención.

Realmente no quería irse estando mal con ella.

Al final Kate no tenía la culpa de que él se hubiese enamorado de ella o de que se hubiese hecho ilusiones falsas de forma estúpida.

Bueno quizás de esto último sí, pero la cosa era, que luego de una noche despierto, charlando con su ex por teléfono… había descubierto que no podía estar enfadado con Kate por no sentirse de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía.

Ella tenía todo el derecho de sentirse como quisiese. Y definitivamente esa escapada a los Hamptons le daría tiempo de pensar si iba a seguir persiguiéndola por todos lados.

Ya no lo hacía por los libros. Tenía información suficiente para escribir seis libros más sin volver a la comisaria… él regresaba por ella, siempre por ella.

Sin embargo era hora de cosas nuevas. O bueno, más o menos nuevas.

Luego de charlar por horas con Gina se dio cuenta de que aun tenían cosas es común y de qué bueno, quizás podían darse otra oportunidad.

Él necesitaba a alguien que le recordara que el amor no significaba sufrir y esperar para siempre.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó mirándola con verdadera preocupación-He visto a Demming irse…

Ella estuvo a punto de hablar pero Espo llamó la atención de Rick.

-Eh, Castle-Lo saludó dándole una palmada en la espalda-¿Listo para tu despedida?

-No veo globos ni nada de eso ¿eh?, esperaba algo mejor

-No hay presupuesto-Ambos rieron y Espo le señaló que Ryan, Lanie y Montgomery ya estaban en unas de las oficinas.

Rick le dio una última mirada a Kate y luego se fue hacia allí.

-¿Vienes?-Le preguntó Espo mirándola.

-Sí, enseguida voy.

Espo miró hacia atrás y entró en la sala cerrando la puerta.

-Kate, sé que no soy quien para meterme en vuestras vidas pero… ¿de verdad dejarás que se vaya?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Él puso una mueca.

-No me digas que aun crees que él te sigue por sus libros…

-Realmente no tengo ni idea de porque me sigue. Castle es la persona más exasperante y… no lo sé, Espo.

-Habla con él-Le susurró amigablemente-Habla con él y arreglaros de una vez por todas.

-No es tan sencillo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás con Demming?

Ella negó.

-Ya no estoy con Demming.

Javi levantó ambas cejas.

-¿Terminasteis…?

-En realidad fui yo la que terminó con él.

-Estoy seguro de que no era fácil para Castle verte con él…

Ella asintió levemente mirando el suelo.

-Estaré allí en un minuto, solo… necesito estar sola un rato.

Espo asintió y salió dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos.

Era ahora o nunca.

Debía terminar de resolverlo todo y contarle a Rick lo que pasaba. Juntos podrían decidir mejor que hacer.

Intentaba imaginar cual sería la reacción del. Se preguntaba si… si se pondría feliz, o si por el contrario no querría saber nada del asunto.

No.

Rick Castle era un padre estupendo, lo había presenciado con Alexis.

Y al igual que el bebé que llevaba ahora… pensó llevándose la mano al vientre sin poder evitarlo, Alexis también había llegado de manera inesperada.

Pero aún así… no podía predecir como reaccionaria él.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué se dirían?

Debía dejar de intentar imaginarlo y hacerlo. Pero sus piernas se sentían pesadas. Jodidamente pesadas.

Cogió aire violentamente y lo soltó, secándose el sudor de las manos con la tela de los vaqueros.

Es hora de que seas una adulta, Kate.

Se dijo, y en su mente pudo escuchar la voz de su madre diciéndole lo mismo.

¿Qué pensaría su madre si pudiera ver el desastre en el que se había convertido de pronto su vida?

Mientras se iba acercando podía escuchar las risas de todos, pero sobre todo la de él.

Bueno, al menos estaba de buen humor. Así que podía tomarse bien la noticia…

Tragó hondo y entró poniendo su mejor cara.

Todos la saludaron y ella sonrió a medias riéndose de algún comentario del capitán sobre lo poco que ella iba a extrañar a Castle siguiéndola a todos lados.

Pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Iba a extrañarle.

Joder, ya lo extrañaba.

Aunque él estuviese allí a menos de un metro le extrañaba porque indudablemente ya no eran lo que solían ser.

Desde aquella noche algo había cambiado aunque nunca lo hablaran.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando miró a Rick y este le regresó una mirada cálida. Parecía ya no estar tan molesto.

Bien.

Perfecto.

Ella le contaría, le contaría que se iría con él a los Hamptons y que estaba esperando un hijo de él y que sentía cosas…

-¿Quieres una cerveza, Beckett?-Le preguntó Ryan sacándola un poco de su ensoñación.

Ella levantó la vista y tardó dos segundos en procesar la pregunta.

Estuvo a punto de decir que si pero luego recordó que no podía…

-Eh… no, gracias.

-Venga, detective. Si ya no estás de guardia-Le instó Montgomery.

-No me apetece, de verdad-Sonrió un poco y luego miró a Rick una vez mas-Castle… ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

Él la miró extrañado pero asintió.

-Claro.

Ambos salieron bajo la mirada atenta de todos y cerraron la puerta de la oficina para no ser escuchados.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó él mirándola fijamente. Su corazón latiendo con furia.

Kate inspiró aire una vez más y comenzó a hablar:

-Veras…-Él la miraba atento-Hay varias cosas que quería decirte… cosas que creo que… que deberías saber…

-Vale…

-Veras, yo… tu… sabes que lo que pasó…

-¿Rick?

Kate miró por encima del hombro de Rick y vio a una mujer rubia acercarse.

-Hey-La saludó Castle sonriendo-Pensé que te vería en casa en un rato.

-Si bueno, preferí sorprenderte. Tenemos cosas que hacer antes de irnos, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, no pensaba quedarme mucho más. Oh, lo siento-Dijo al darse cuenta que no había presentado a las dos mujeres-Gina ella es la Detective Beckett.

-Así que tú eres la musa…

Kate apenas podía moverse. No entendía nada.

-Si…-Murmuró estirando la mano para saludar a Gina-¿Vosotros…?

-Nos vamos a los Hamptons, si-Le dijo Rick mirándola más serio.

-Pero pensé que no…

-¿Qué no nos llevábamos bien?-Rió la rubia-Bueno, estos días hemos estado hablando como dos adolescentes por teléfono y hemos reavivado la llama.

La forma en la que Rick miró a la mujer con media sonrisa, hizo que a Kate le fallaran las piernas.

Esto era.

Esta era la confirmación de que él no se sentía de la misma forma en la que ella lo hacía. Él estaba ahora con su ex y supuso que ella lo tenía merecido por no hablar antes.

Luego de esa pequeña charla con Espo había albergado la esperanza de que quizás Rick… de que realmente sintiera cosas por ella. De que lo que había pasado hacía dos meses no había sido solo cosa de una noche, que no había sido solo producto del deseo y la vulnerabilidad del momento.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-Inquirió él mirándola. Kate no lo notaba, pero él estaba ansioso.

Estaba esperando que ella le dijera que no se fuese. Que se quedara a su lado…

Que le dijera…

-No. Nada-Sacudió la cabeza-No importa-Sonrió-Divertiros en los Hamptons. No quiero hacer esperar a tu…-Dijo sin acabar la frase.

Rick asintió y se dio la vuelta despidiéndose de todos los que estaban dentro de la oficina, para luego girarse y mirar a Kate:

-Quizás… ¿nos veremos en otoño?-Le preguntó y ella asintió. No quería perderla del todo… no podía.

-Claro.

Y los vio alejarse sin más.

_Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. _

Su mano se fue una vez más hasta su vientre.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?

Él se había ido con otra cuando ella había estado a punto de decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Su corazón se había encogido de una forma tan dolorosa que ella solo pudo quedarse allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por cada review ^^.**

* * *

El fuego crepitaba lentamente en la chimenea. Kate se puso de pie, envuelta en una fina manta, removiendo la leña y las cenizas. La cabaña de su padre no contaba con una chimenea moderna, todo lo contrario. La cabaña era la viva imagen de lo que era la vida en el bosque, alejada de la bulliciosa ciudad.

Era cómoda y reconfortante, y era el único lugar en donde Kate podía pensar con claridad. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Pensar.

Necesitaba decidir qué demonios hacer ahora.

El tiempo seguía pasando y ella seguía llevando una criatura dentro, una criatura que no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, de que ella y Castle se dejaran llevar por el momento y luego no fuesen lo suficientemente adultos para hablar de lo sucedido y de sus posibles consecuencias.

Suspiró sintiendo el calor del fuego adherirse a su piel. No estaban en una época demasiado fría del año, pero allí en la cabaña a esa hora, solían bajar bastante las temperaturas.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Castle yéndose con su ex… se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Ya no sentía ganas de llorar todo el rato, pero aun sentía cierta sensación de desasosiego. Como si un vacío permanente la acompañara a todas partes.

Quizás esto no era tan malo. Quizás… apartó la vista. No era malo, pero definitivamente era inesperado.

No podía seguir esperando.

Tenía que decidir si se quedaría con el niño o… no.

La idea de no hacerlo la asustaba.

Pero la idea de realmente tenerlo, de comprometerse de por vida con algo tan delicado como tener un hijo… eso la asustaba mucho mas.

Ella no era una mujer que se caracterizara por ser demasiado religiosa. Ni siquiera le gustaba participar en toda esa diatriba absurda sobre aquellos que estaban en contra o a favor del aborto.

No era una cuestión de moralidad, ni de creencias, ni de principios lo que la detenía.

Era más bien una cuestión de indecisión. De no saber lo que realmente quería.

Porque si pensaba en frio… ¿Qué futuro podría darle realmente ella a ese niño que fue todo menos planeado? Aun no sabía si iba a decírselo a Castle, y en dado caso, el trabajo que ella tenía… ¿Cómo criaría a un niño sola?

Cogió aire.

Dios todo era tan complicado.

Se puso de pie y escuchó el ruido de llaves en la puerta, cogió el arma que usaba cuando no estaba de servicio y que había dejado sobre la mesita que estaba al lado del sofá y se giró hacia la puerta.

-¿Katie?-Fue Jim quien entró con su rifle de cacería y un semblante confundido.

-Hola, papá.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía…-Jim entró dejando el rifle a un lado-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó al ver el rostro afligido de su hija.

Y aunque a Kate le hubiese gusta hacerse la fuerte, ser la adulta que se suponía que era, simplemente no pudo.

Ver la sincera preocupación de su padre, la hizo sentirse como si tuviera unos veinte años menos y su padre fuese el único que pudiese protegerla.

Su labio inferior tembló y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

Ella apretó los labios y negó rápidamente haciendo que Jim se acercara enseguida para abrazarla, justo como hacía veinte años atrás.

-Eh ¿Qué pasa?-Kate dejó que su padre la envolviera con sus brazos e hizo lo posible por no dejarlo salir todo, no podía permitírselo.

Tragó hondo y se separó despacio de él.

-Mi vida es un desastre ahora mismo, papá-Le explicó.

-Lo dudo mucho-Respondió Jim divertido-Y si ese fuese el caso, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para reordenarla.

Kate sonrió con tristeza, abrazándose con la manta que aun cubría sus hombros.

Se dejó caer en el sofá mirando el fuego y luego dijo:

-Ojala fuese tan fácil.

Jim miró a su hija sin apenas reconocerla. Kate no solía ser así. Era más bien de las que en lugar de sentarse y preocuparse, resolvía las situaciones encontrando la solución adecuada.

Preparó un té para ambos en la pequeña cocina de la cabaña y se sentó junto a su hija, dejando que fuese ella quien le contara lo que le ocurría, sin interrogarla demasiado.

La conocía, la conocía como la palma de su mano. Sabía que Katie se abriría poco a poco.

Nunca había sido de las que hablara de sus sentimientos abiertamente, y luego de la muerte de su madre, mucho menos.

Ese acontecimiento la había cambiado completamente, y sin embargo, él seguía conociendo como pensaba y como sentía en cada momento.

Y cuando Kate por fin fue capaz de decir lo que realmente la estaba perturbando, Jim no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-¿Embarazada?-Repitió en un susurro. Kate asintió mirándole con miedo reflejado en sus ojos. No por lo que pudiera pensar su padre. Sabía que no la juzgaría, sino porque realmente estaba perdida-¿De quién?-Siguió Jim mirándola con suspicacia.

-Castle…-Respondió Kate en un susurro.

-Por supuesto-Murmuró Jim para sí mismo-El escritor calavera que te sigue…

-No es así, papá…

Jim puso una mueca.

-Realmente pensé que había sido una buena influencia para ti… te veía más feliz, mas…-Resopló-¿Él lo sabe?

Kate negó fervientemente.

-Ni siquiera sé si voy a decírselo.

-Katie, sabes… sabes que siempre he respetado tu vida y tus decisiones- Jim se inclinó en el sillón para hablarle con más calma a su hija-Cuando decidiste dejar las leyes y graduarte de la academia de policía, joder, sabía que nada que dijera iba a hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que te apoyé y respeté tus decisiones-La miró con cariño-De hecho las respeto mucho más ahora que eres una adulta y estoy sumamente orgulloso de la adulta en la que te has convertido… pero no puedes tomar una decisión sin involucrar a Castle-Le dijo finalmente-Debes decírselo.

Kate encogió las piernas en el sillón apartando la vista.

-¿Y qué tal si él no quiere que le involucre?

-Tú le conoces mejor que yo… ¿crees que querría eso?

-Ya no tengo idea de lo que querría… pensé que le conocía, ahora no lo sé.

Jim cogió aire.

-Debes hacer frente a tus acciones. Porque toda acción tiene una consecuencia.

-Eso intento, papá.

-Eres fuerte, cariño. Cuando tu madre…-Pero se calló. Kate enseguida le miró. El tema de Johanna era siempre un tema delicado, y más aun ahora que ella había descubierto a su asesino y le había disparado hasta matarle para salvar justamente a Castle…

Era ese tipo de información que él agradecía que Kate compartiera.

Sabía que no había sido fácil en ningún momento.

Crecer sin la presencia de su madre la había devastado, pero allí estaba, lo había logrado. Y no había nada que su hija no pudiera lograr.

-Cuando ocurrió lo de tu madre me lo demostraste. Fuiste tú la que consiguió mantenerse firme, la que se graduó de la academia con una sola y única determinación. Conseguir al asesino de tu madre… y lo lograste.

-Lo logré… pero está muerto y no puede decirme quien está detrás de todo.

-Kate, escúchame-Le miró serio-Sé que esto es importante para ti. Pero debes dejarlo un poco de lado por ahora y empezar a vivir tu vida. Debes hablar con Castle y ambos debéis decidir qué hacer. No puedes cargarte con toda la responsabilidad. A fin de cuentas él también participó…-Dijo con una mueca y Kate terminó haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo, papá. Y creo que a su vez me da miedo admitir eso.

-Todos tenemos miedo en algún momento, eso ya deberías saberlo. No puedes ir por la vida sin miedo… a menos que estés muerta. Y tú cariño, estás muy viva. Así que vive.

Kate miró el fuego durante varios segundos sin moverse, analizando, dándole vuelta a las palabras de su padre y a todas las cosas que se acumulaban en su cabeza.

-Tienes razón-Le miró-Castle debe saberlo-Dijo con determinación.

* * *

Rick miró a través de la ventana.

Ni siquiera la hermosa visión de los Hamptons podía hacerle sentir mejor.

De verdad había pensado que escaparse, que alejarse de todo haría que el malestar, que las ganas de arrancarse el corazón del pecho desaparecieran, pero no era así.

Ni siquiera se le acercaba a eso.

Era jodidamente desesperante querer sentarse a escribir y no poder ni siquiera terminar un párrafo.

Había pensado que la presencia de su ex ayudaría pues, además de presionarle un poco, le haría sentir acompañado y no tan miserable. Pero había sido todo lo contrario.

Ni siquiera había acabado el fin de semana del día de los caídos y ya habían discutido enormemente.

No sabía en que habían pensado ambos cuando decidieron volver a intentarlo. Si no había funcionado luego de cuatro intentos… ¿Quién dijo que la quinta sería la vencida?

Suspiró dejándose caer en la silla, mirando la página en blanco que tenía en el ordenador.

No faltaba demasiado para que terminase el libro, y no es que no tuviera ganas de escribir, es que de verdad no podía concentrarse.

Recordó las palabras de uno de sus amigos escritores años atrás, cuando recién comenzaban sus partidas de póker.

-"Debes usar esa frustración… esa falta de concentración a tu favor, debes usar la introspección y usar lo que sea que estés sintiendo para escribir"

Rick estiró las manos y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, las palabras, lo sentimientos, las sensaciones, los recuerdos acumulándose en su mente, pero al menos esta vez iba a usarlos en su favor.

Escuchó que alguien carraspeó y levantó la vista.

Vio a Gina de pie, con las malatas a cada lado de sus pies.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó confundido.

-De regreso a Nueva York.

-Gina…

Ella levantó la mano.

-No. Creo que ambos sabemos dónde acabará esto, y realmente no tengo ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para volver a lo mismo-Dijo digna-Fue bueno mientras duró. Dejémoslo hasta ahí-Rick simplemente la miró-Te llamaré al final de la semana por la primera copia del manuscrito.

Él asintió colocándose de pie, acompañándola hasta la puerta.

No podía contradecir sus palabras porque tenía toda la razón… y llegados a ese punto a él le apetecía estar solo.

La vio subirse a un taxi que debió llamar mientras él estaba encerrado en su estudio, y vio como el auto se alejaba por la entrada y luego se perdía en el camino.

Al menos Gina tenía las cosas claras, pensó tristemente.

Él ya no las tenía.

Solo sabía que tenía que acabar un libro.

Se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y escuchó un auto acercarse a la entrada.

Lo miró confundido, preguntándose quién podría ser pues no lo reconocía, y estaba aún muy lejos como para ver quien lo conducía.

Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y él pudo ver quien se bajaba de este, su corazón se detuvo.

Era Kate.

-¿Kate?-Murmuró mas para sí mismo mientras ella le miraba de pie junto al auto.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! nuevo capi. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero les aseguro que ninguna de mis histos se quedarán inacabadas :). Como había dicho esta histo no tendrá mas de 6 capítulos. Muchas gracias por cada review! se agradece mucho ^^.

* * *

Castle miró fijamente a Kate que permanecía de pie junto a aquel auto. Se preguntó de quien seria. No la había visto usándolo antes. Quizás era alquilado…

Kate estaba vestida de una forma tan informal que Rick no pudo pensar en lo adorable que se veía. Tenía una camiseta rosa, unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas, y tenía el cabello corto y liso recogido en una cola algo desarreglada. Incluso desde esa distancia él podía ver que su cara estaba bastante limpia y con casi nada de maquillaje. Parecía cansada. Como la había visto esos últimos días.

Cuando ella levantó la mano en forma de saludo miles de sensaciones le invadieron. Sensaciones hermosas y dolorosas al mismo tiempo. Tenía ganas de dar un par de zancadas y abrazarla con fuerza, acercarla a su cuerpo para que ella sintiera el ritmo desbocado de su corazón. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle que no podía vivir sin ella, que estaba comenzando a aprender eso… pero a la vez, la odiaba por hacerle sentir todo eso, por hacerle sentir tan vulnerable y por no poder tenerla.

Kate pareció dudar unos segundos pero acabó acercándose a él, recorriendo con un paso tranquilo el camino de entrada adosado.

El sol se reflejaba en su pelo haciendo que reflejos dorados bailaran en las hebras de forma casi mágica. Rick arrugó los dedos cuando sintió unas súbitas ganas de pasar la mano por esas hebras marrones.

-Hola-La escuchó decir con un tono de voz poco propio de ella. Muy tímido, como si no supiera que esperar de él.

-Hola…-Él tardó varios segundos en responder pero finalmente lo hizo-¿Qué haces…?-Pudo preguntar ladeando la cabeza.

-Sé que… esto es un poco sorpresivo, y sé que debí llamar pero…-Se mordió el labio y miró hacia un lado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros.

-¿Está todo bien?-Ella le miró de nuevo y asintió rápidamente.

-Si, si-Le respondió con media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo supiste la dirección?

-Tu madre-Dijo algo divertida-De verdad siento aparecerme así pero… Rick, tenemos que hablar.

Él asintió una vez y se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara.

Kate miró a su alrededor impresionada. Castle no estaba exagerando cuando le había dicho que aquella casa era como un paraíso. Y lo supo cuando vio las vistas a través de las ventanas.

-¿Eres millonario o algo?-Dijo para quitarle un poco de peso e incomodidad a la situación.

-Algo así-Fue la respuesta divertida de él, aunque Kate pudo notar por el tono de su voz, que estaba bastante serio y distante.

Se giró mirándolo.

Estaba vestido con un jersey azul y unos vaqueros desgastados. Y su cabello estaba despeinado, como si se hubiese estado pasando la mano por allí de forma desesperada, quizás en algún momento de frustración.

Kate recordó entonces que él no había ido allí solo y una punzada de dolor y nervios la invadió.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada…

-Qué va. Más bien me estás ayudando a procrastinar, lo cual me encanta-Se encogió de hombros.

-Lo digo por tu novia… o lo que sea…-Y cuando dijo eso se arrepintió completamente de haber ido hasta allí.

¿En que estaba pensando? No podía llegar allí y soltarle de repente que estaba embarazada, sobretodo porque la ex o más bien la nueva novia de Castle debía estar allí.

-¿Gina?-Negó-Me parece raro que no te la encontraras en el camino. Se acaba de ir en un taxi-Respondió caminando hacia un armario en donde tenía varios tipos de bebidas-Otra vez es mi ex.

Notó que cogía una botella de whisky.

-Oh… lo siento. ¿Estás… bien?

Él acabó de servir el whisky en un vaso y la miró.

-¿Whisky?-Ella negó enseguida y él le dio un sorbo al licor ambarino-La verdad es que no lo sé, Beckett-Suspiró-Ahora mismo creo que prefiero no pensar.

Le señaló un pequeño salón en donde había sofás que combinaban perfectamente con la decoración.

Todo muy sobrio y con mucho estilo y buen gusto.

Ella se sentó con ambas piernas juntas y pasó sus manos sudadas por los vaqueros.

-¿Y tú qué? Pensé que estarías ahora con Demming…-Soltó Castle algo irónico.

Kate apretó la mandíbula intentando no enfadarse.

-No, Demming y yo… terminamos-Él que había estado mirando el contenido de su vaso le miró atento-He estado… en la cabaña de mi padre… escondiéndome.

Castle le miró fijamente y dejo el vaso a un lado.

-¿Escondiéndote?

Ella apretó los labios.

-¿No tienes ganas de saber porque estoy aquí?

-Estoy esperando que me lo digas.

-No es tan fácil como pensé que sería…-Se puso de pie caminando de forma nerviosa-Porque una vez que lo diga, todo cambiará.

Rick sintió de nuevo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

Quizás ella… quizás ella se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía y también se sentía de la misma forma. Quizás había ido hasta allí a decírselo…

La miró expectante y adoró cuando ella volvió a morderse el labio, nerviosa.

-Rick… yo… lo que pasó entre nosotros…joder-Dijo desesperada no sabiendo cómo decirlo-Estoy embarazada-Soltó sin más.

Él se quedó quieto. Demasiado quieto.

Kate también se quedó allí en la misma posición mirándole, esperando de alguna forma cualquier reacción.

Castle apartó la vista mirando fijamente el tapizado del sofá.

Antes había sentido que su corazón latía sin parar, y ahora sentía que este se había detenido.

¿Una persona era capaz de seguir viva aún después de que su corazón se detuviera? Porque el de él se había detenido, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Embarazada?-Preguntó él confundido-¿Cómo?

Ella función el ceño.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo extrañada-Bueno supuse que a estas alturas ya sabrías como…

-Kate…-Castle se puso de pie enseguida-¿Estás embarazada… de mí?

Ella parpadeó varias veces antes de responder:

-Pues claro que es de ti. Si no, no estaría aquí…

Él pareció de pronto enfadado.

-¿Estás segura? Demming…

Kate apretó los labios. Sabía que él le preguntaría aquello.

-Sí, estoy segura.

-¿Estabas embarazada de mí y… estabas con otro…?-Murmuró él entre dientes-¿Te acostabas con él llevando a mi hijo?

-Demming y yo nunca…-Ella estaba comenzando a enfadarse también-No es que sea de tu incumbencia pero Tom y yo nunca nos acostamos-Él pareció aliviado- Además, no sabía que estaba embarazada.

-¿Cuándo te has enterado?

-Hace poco…

-¿Cuándo?

Ella cogió aire.

-Antes de que vinieras aquí…

Castle ladeó la cabeza impresionado.

-¿Ibas a dejar que pasaran todos estos meses hasta el otoño para decírmelo?

-No… Castle. No sabía cómo decírtelo.

-¿No sabias como…?-Se puso las manos en la cintura-Solo tenías que decirlo, de la misma forma en la que lo acabas de hacer.

-Iba a hacerlo-Respondió ella ya demasiado enfadada por su ataque-Iba a hacerlo cuando tu decidiste restregarme en la cara que había regresado con tu ex.

Ambos se miraron enfadados y desafiantes.

-Pero lo sabias desde antes.

-¡Estaba armando el maldito valor para decírtelo!-Exclamó ella queriendo pegarle.

Él no dijo nada, miró los labios de Kate deseando besarla, besarla por horas y perderse en su boca, en su cuerpo, en su dulce aroma a cerezas.

Oh dios.

De pronto se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, la mujer a la que deseaba fervientemente, su musa, aquella con la que soñaba despertar a diario estaba llevando un hijo suyo dentro.

No pudo evitar mirar su vientre instintivamente. Estaba claro que aún no se notaba nada pero el simple conocimiento de que allí había un pequeño o pequeña le hacía sentirse feliz, emocionado.

-Quería… vine aquí porque… mi padre tiene razón, mereces saberlo y mereces ser parte de la decisión.

-¿Qué decisión?

-La decisión de lo que haremos. Sé que tú tienes a Alexis y que probablemente un niño no entra en tus planes, así como tampoco entra en los míos, pero te juro Castle que cada día que pasa no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea quedarme con este bebé.

-Pero claro que te quedarás con el-Dijo él de forma autoritaria.

A Kate no le gustó ni un poco su tono así que frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué pasa si no hubiese querido?

-Kate, es nuestro hijo…

Ella se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Quizás para ti esto no es nuevo, pero para mí sí, Rick. No sé si estoy preparada…

Él se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y suavizó su gesto.

-Hey…-La mano de él acaricio su mejilla y ella se estremeció-No estás sola, yo estoy aquí, te ayudaré-Suspiró-Tienes razón, esto no es nuevo para mí. Quiero decir, con Alexis fue un poco así pero… escucha, cualquier cosa que escojas te apoyaré. Lo haremos juntos. Te acompañaré al médico, te compraré todo lo que necesites, te daré dinero…

Ella le miró ofendida.

-Si piensas que he venido aquí a pedirte dinero…

Rick rió entre dientes.

-No he dicho eso. Pero es mi hijo y no le faltará nada-La miró serio-Sé que… sé que tu no…-Se mojó los labios-Sé que no tenemos precisamente una relación ni somos una pareja convencional pero… creo que podemos hacerlo.

Ella levantó la vista y ambos se miraron.

Kate asintió.

-Está bien.

Él se puso de pie.

-¿Has comido algo ya?

-No, yo…

-Perfecto, prepararemos algo para cenar, serás mi invitada. No dejaré que regreses a Nueva York, no aun.

-Rick…-Quiso quejarse ella. No estaba segura de sí era una buena idea quedarse allí.

Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido.

Había pensado que Rick se lo tomaría de otra forma pero increíblemente estaba bastante… emocionado. Parecía feliz. Y ella no entendía porque.

Acababa de terminar con su novia que antes era su esposa y ahora era su ex otra vez y ella había parecido de repente para soltarle esta noticia… y sin embargo él… parecía contento.

-No, Kate. Por favor. Quédate, solo… esta noche.

Le pidió y ella dudó, las imágenes de la noche que habían compartido juntos pasaron por su mente. Deseaba abrazarlo, pero a la vez deseaba huir de él, de la magia que ejercía sobre ella.

De esa sensación de saber que aunque tendrían un hijo juntos, quizás nunca estarían realmente juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Penúltimo capi! sorry por la tardanza una vez mas y gracias por la paciencia.

* * *

Era la primera vez que al estar en compañía de Castle un silencio incomodo se cernía sobre ellos. Siempre había estado cómoda a su lado, sintiéndolo como un amigo… como alguien con quien podía desahogarse. Y no es que no se sintiera cómoda con él, era que la situación en la que estaban ambos era totalmente incomoda. Sobre todo por los estúpidos sentimientos que habían nacido en ella y de los que apenas estaba siendo consciente.

Realmente aún no sabía cómo manejar todo lo que Rick la hacía sentir últimamente.

Lo vio sacando todo lo necesario para preparar su famosa pasta con champiñones y no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en el estómago al verlo tan feliz y hogareño.

Se sentía mareada. Mareada por las emociones y los últimos acontecimientos.

Instintivamente colocó la mano sobre su vientre, consciente de que pronto todo sería diferente.

-¿Estás bien?-La voz preocupada de él hizo que Kate levantara la vista.

Miró sus ojos azules y asintió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Rick negó rotundamente.

-Eres mí invitada…-Él ladeo la cabeza al ver la expresión de ella-¿Qué?

-Que justamente estamos hoy aquí gracias a lo que pasó la última vez que fui tu invitada…

Castle no dijo nada.

Comenzó a cortar la cebolla con agilidad.

-¿Te he mostrado…-Sacó un par de gafas-… mis gafas antilagrimas?-Se las colocó y Kate notó que estaban hechas de un simple plástico, pero se veía realmente gracioso con ellas y un delantal.

Este era el Castle de siempre. Del que probablemente ella se había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

Kate se retorció en la silla y carraspeó incomoda.

-Entonces… Gina y tu…-Murmuró sin saber cómo preguntarle el porqué de la separación.

Quería saber. Necesitaba saber si había sido porque él ya no tenía sentimientos por la mujer o si más bien tenía otras razones…

-Se acabó-Fue la respuesta de él, que ya estaba poniendo la pasta dentro del agua caliente. Apoyó ambas manos en la encimera-Nunca hubiese funcionado de todas formas-Susurró mirando a la nada.

-Te entiendo-Le respondió y ambos se miraron durante segundos que parecieron horas.

-Casémonos-Dijo él de repente.

-¿Qué?

Rick sonrió divertido por la reacción de ella.

-Está claro que no podemos estar en relaciones convencionales con otras personas y parece que nunca seremos felices con nadie. ¿No crees que somos el uno para el otro?

-No es gracioso, Castle.

Él rió entre dientes.

-Solo intento quitarle seriedad a todo esto.

-La cosa es que es bastante serio. Tendremos un hijo…

Rick sintió un estremecimiento al escuchar eso.

La miró serio.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

-¿Tu no?

-Más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Por qué?-Fue de repente la pregunta de ella-Podrías simplemente desentenderte…

-Nunca.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi hijo…

_Y porque te amo._

Ella apartó la vista mirando a través de la ventana.

El atardecer estaba cayendo y el sol entraba como una luz naranja a través del cristal.

Kate por un momento se perdió en la visión del sol ocultándose detrás del mar.

-Vaya vistas…

-Espera a que empiecen los fuegos artificiales-Dijo divertido terminando de preparar todo.

Y Kate no tuvo que esperar demasiado, porque luego de cenar, ambos salieron y dieron un paseo por la orilla de la playa.

El olor a sal y mar era reconfortante. La cabaña de su padre siempre había sido un lugar tranquilo y relajante, pero no se comparaba con tener al mar rendido ante ella.

Se descalzó y Rick se ofreció a llevarle los zapatos.

-No estoy invalida sabes…

-Lo sé. Solo soy un caballero. No quedan muchos como yo-Ella estiró la comisura de sus labios.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y ambos se detuvieron mirándolos.

La noche era fresca pero no fría, sin embargo Kate se abrazó a sí misma.

-Todos los años, hay una celebración local al otro lado de la ciudad. Le llaman "La hoguera". La gente se reúne en la playa para conmemorar a los caídos.

La lluvia de colores brillaba con gracia en el cielo. Explotando en diversas tonalidades… blancas, rosadas, verdes, azules, amarillas…

Rick miró de reojo a Kate y notó como su rostro y sus ojos resplandecían por las luces que se reflejaban en este.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que de verdad quería casarse con ella. Que ella era la mujer de su vida, de sus sueños…

Kate se dio cuenta de su mirada y también le miró.

Estuvo casi seguro de que ella quería decirle algo, algo importante.

Pero simplemente se miraron.

-¿Vienes aquí cada año?-Preguntó ella comenzando a caminar otra vez mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían su esplendor.

-Con Alexis-Asintió-Solemos ir a "La hoguera", solo que este año no me apeteció…

Los músculos de Kate se tensaron al oír el nombre de Alexis.

-¿Cómo crees que se tome…?

Rick la miró.

-No lo sé-Pareció divertido-Pero creo que nos puede sorprender.

Ambos se detuvieron otra vez.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita, Castle-Murmuró ella con nostalgia mirando de nuevo el mar.

-Yo creo que tú lo eres aún más…-Ella lo miró enseguida. Sus ojos parecían sorprendidos-Creo que eres preciosa.

-Rick…-Castle sintió una electricidad extraña en la espalda al escucharla llamándole de esa forma.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo decir la verdad?-Ella apartó de nuevo la vista-Kate…-Estiró la mano acercándola al rostro de ella. Esperaba que ella se apartara pero no lo hizo, y su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa-Oh, Kate…-Susurró acercando su cuerpo al de ella-Creo que es hora de que dejemos de engañarnos.

Ella levantó la vista mirándolo.

-¿Engañarnos…?-Preguntó Kate en un murmullo apenas audible por encima del ruido de los fuegos artificiales y el viento.

-No has venido aquí solo a decirme que estás embarazada… y yo no he terminado mi relación con Gina solo porque no funcionara…

Los ojos de ellas se volvieron verdes de repente, debajo de las luces.

-¿Ah no?

La sentía temblar debajo de su mano, se preguntó si sería por el frio o porque sus pieles estaban en contacto.

-Esa noche, en mi casa… no fue solo sexo.

Entonces ella se apartó.

-Kate…

-No, Castle, por favor… -Dijo comenzando a caminar, estaban bien, no quería arruinarlo todo, no quería… pero él la cogió del brazo evitando que huyera-¿Por qué no quieres escucharlo?

-Porque Castle, lo nuestro nunca podrá ser, ¿no lo ves?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

Ella se abrazó a si misma nuevamente.

-Soy testaruda, soy autosuficiente y odio perder el tiempo. Soy todo lo contrario a ti.

-Y por eso somos perfectos el uno para el otro.

-Estás diciendo esto solo porque estoy embarazada…

Él de pronto pareció herido.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó levantando la voz-¿Enserio no te has dado cuenta en todo este tiempo de lo que me haces sentir?

-Si te hago sentir tantas cosas ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-Porque sabía que reaccionarias de la forma en la que lo estás haciendo ahora. Tienes miedo. Le tienes miedo al amor. Y por eso estabas con el idiota de Demming.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estaba enamorada de él?

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Le dolían los dedos por las ganas que tenia de tocarla.

-Tienes razón, no lo sé-Ahora fue él quien miró el mar-Pero creo que siempre he tenido la esperanza, por pequeña que esta pudiera ser de que tú… de que lo que pasó entre nosotros no hubiese sido solo algo físico… -La miró fijamente.

-Rick…-Ella suspiro-Te has casado dos veces. ¿Por qué piensas que conmigo será diferente?

-Porque eres la mujer de mi vida-Declaro sin más.

Kate se quedó sin aliento.

Los fuegos artificiales parecían estar llegando a su apogeo y estar a punto de acabar, pero ellos ya ni siquiera escuchaban el sonido de los explosiones, ni el sonido del mar rompiendo en la orilla, solo escuchaban el sonido de sus respiraciones.

-Eres la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido. Y aunque puedas pensar que no es así, debido a mi historial, lo que pasó entre nosotros significó mucho para mí-Acortó nuevamente la distancia entre ambos y se emocionó cuando Kate no se apartó-Te quiero en mi vida, Kate-La cogió por la cintura y ella pareció aún sorprendida-Dime que tú también y acabemos con este sufrimiento.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se aferró al jersey de él y se puso de puntillas para besarlo con fuerza en los labios, mientras los últimos fuegos artificiales adornaban la inmensidad del cielo.

* * *

Las manos de Rick se deslizaron por sus hombros, haciéndola estremecer.

Sintió la yema de sus dedos subir por su cuello y lo miró a los ojos.

Estaban de nuevo dentro de la casa y la habitación estaba a penas iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea que tenía Castle en aquella habitación y la luz de la luna.

Sentía una euforia que no podía comparar con nada. Por fin todo estaba dicho, todo estaba aclarado.Él la quería y joder, ella le quería a él, aunque tuviera miedo, justo como había dicho Rick.

Pero aunque se moría de miedo por sentirse de esa forma, necesitaba sentirle cerca, sentir sus besos, sus caricias.

Contuvo la respiración cuando él la beso en el cuello y luego le quitó la camiseta.

Ella se abrazó a su cuerpo, acariciando su torso debajo del jersey. Pero pronto esta prenda tampoco estaba, al igual que los pantalones de ambos.

Él le estiró la mano y ambos caminaron hacia la cama en donde volvieron a mirarse y él la beso. Esta vez de una forma apasionada que le robó el aire y el alma.

Ambos gimieron por las emociones y las sensaciones y sus manos se perdieron en el cuerpo del otro.

Kate pensó que la sensación de Rick sobre su cuerpo era la cosa más perfecta del mundo. Castle era grande pero intentaba no apoyar todo su peso en ella.

Ella misma se quitó el sujetador, quería sentir la piel de él junto a la suya, quería sentir el corazón de él latiendo sin parar contra su propio corazón.

Rick la besaba con premura, besaba su cuello y su mentón, bajando hasta sus pechos desnudos.

Realmente no hacían falta las palabras. Ella sabía todo lo que él le estaba diciendo con sus labios y sus manos.

Arrastró las uñas por la espalda de él y se arqueó contra su cuerpo cuando Rick metió uno de sus pezones en su boca, chupándolo y mordiéndolo, haciéndola gemir y suspirar.

Rick deslizó su mano por el abdomen de ella mirándola directo a los ojos y Kate entreabrió los labios cuando sintió sus dedos dentro de la tela de sus bragas, investigando, acariciando sin piedad su zona de placer.

Él la beso otra vez y ella gimió cuando los dedos de él se movieron más rápido y uno de sus dedos se introdujo en su interior, que latía fervientemente por él, por Castle, por su amor.

-Rick…-Murmuró ella-Oh, Rick…

El placer era sublime, pero lo que era aún más sublime era la emoción que la invadía, la sensación de amar y sentirse amada de esa forma por alguien.

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon sin que pudiera evitarlo y Rick besó su mejilla, lamiendo una de ellas, con cariño.

-Eres mi todo, Kate. Eres mi día y mi noche, eres la fuerza que hace latir mi corazón.

Ella metió los dedos en los mechones marrones de él y lo besó investigando su boca con su lengua.

Rick se deshizo de las bragas y de sus boxers y Kate sintió como rozaba su entrada.

Ella gimió por la sensación, por la necesidad de unirse a él, de ser uno y no dos.

Llevó su mano hasta el miembro de él y lo acarició mientras ambos se miraban sedientos de amor, sedientos de pasión, con los labios abiertos.

Sus respiraciones se escuchaban entrecortadas y ansiosas.

Kate acarició el duro miembro de Rick de arriba abajo, deleitándose con la sensación y la calidez.

-Quiero tenerte, quiero unirme a ti para siempre-Susurró Castle sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Entonces hazlo-Fue la respuesta de ella.

Y él lo hizo.

Entró en su interior cegado por el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella.

Ambos gimieron al unísono y Rick volvió a besarla mientras se mecía de la misma forma en la que se mecía el mar que podía contemplarse a través de la ventana.

Se movió una y otra vez, sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de susurrarle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que esperaba vivir junto a ella.

Kate supo en el momento exacto en el que el placer se había acumulado y amenazaba con explotar por todo su cuerpo, y se aferró a los brazos de Rick, arqueándose y gritando su nombre en su oído, gritando por fin el amor que sentía por él.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo final! de nuevo siento mucho la tardanza y como siempre recordar que acabaré todos mis fics ^^.

* * *

La luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse desde el horizonte como destellos perezosos que nacían un día mas, irradiando una energía tranquilizadora y pacifica que hizo que Kate cogiera aire, casi como si pudiera respirar la calidez de la mañana.

Se sentía como si estuviera suspendida en el aire, como si de pronto, todo se hubiese detenido. Sin embargo no era lo mismo que estar paralizada, no era lo mismo que sentir ese miedo que la detenía y le impedía pensar con claridad, disfrutar de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que le estaba viviendo.

Se llevó la mano instintivamente al vientre y sintió un cosquilleo, sonriendo a medias.

Sentía un nuevo nerviosismo, pero este era emocionante, era como estuviera a punto de aventurarse a un mundo nuevo y no le importara en lo más mínimo sino que más bien la emocionara… porque sabía que no estaría sola…

Sintió unas manos en su cintura y notó la barba incipiente de Castle haciéndole cosquillas en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Pensé que habías huido…-Susurró él besando su hombro-Pensé…-Ella notó que los brazos de él la rodeaban con fuerza. Como si de verdad pensara que en cualquier momento iba a irse…

El sol ya había alcanzado una altura suficiente como para que ella sintiera su calidez desde la ventana.

Se giró y notó como el resplandor de este hacía formas en el rostro de Rick, en contraste con la semioscuridad de la habitación.

-Sinceramente me da bastante pereza conducir sola hasta Nueva York… creo que eso es lo que me ha detenido-Bromeó ella, pero él seguía serio. Aunque algo inescrutable brillaba en sus ojos-Es broma…

Él levantó la mano y acuario su piel en una caricia inocente, casi como si la intimidad de la noche anterior no hubiese existido y él tuviera miedo de tocarla.

Kate estaba consciente de que habían pasado por muchas cosas para llegar allí, y quizás si no fuera por el fruto de una noche de la que no volvieron a hablar, y que ella llevaba ahora en su vientre… quizás nunca habrían llegado a donde estaban en ese momento.

-Dime por favor que la noche anterior no fue un sueño, dime que… que ocurrió y que tu alma se unió a la mía. Dime que no lo soñé, Kate.

-No lo soñaste-Ella sintió que su amor por Castle recorría su pecho y hacia que los ojos le ardieran.

Se sentía de repente tan feliz, tan amada, que era demoledor.

Él acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó dulcemente.

Kate sintió su olor, ese olor del que no tuvo suficiente la noche anterior.

-Te amo, dios, te amo-Susurró sobre los labios de ella-Y sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo, pero no puedo seguir viviendo sin poder decírtelo. No puedo vivir en un mundo en donde tengo que esconder por más tiempo todo lo que siento, todo lo que me haces sentir solo con existir, Kate Beckett-Ella se estremeció con sus palabras y sintió que inevitablemente las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Eran lágrimas de alivio, lagrimas que dejaban salir todo el temor y la incertidumbre que había vivido esos días.

Él le seco las lágrimas con dedos firmes y la miró sonriendo.

-Cásate conmigo. Ahora si lo digo enserio.

Ella negó lentamente.

-Una cosa a la vez, Castle. Sino entonces sí que huiré…

Él rió entre dientes.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Pero al menos dime que te quedarás a mi lado… que…

Ella lo calló con otro beso. Uno rápido, pero que le dejó saber que ella no se iría a ninguna parte.

-Si aún no sabes que yo también te quiero, con toda la fuerza de mi corazón es porque eres más tonto de lo que pensé.

Él pareció feliz. No, no feliz, radiante.

La cogió con fuerza y la abrazó, alzando los pies descalzos de Kate del suelo.

Ella rio entre dientes y se aferró a su cuello desnudo.

* * *

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Kate de espaldas, con una de sus camisetas de Stars Wars que le quedaba enorme y esas largas e infinitas piernas desnudas.

Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño desarreglado, y él se preguntó cómo se vería con el pelo mucho más largo… quizás debería pedirle que se lo dejara crecer.

Kate estaba cortando algunas frutas mientras él preparaba una tortilla francesa. Pero realmente estaba más pendiente de los movimientos de ella y del hecho de que estuvieran allí, juntos, cocinando como una pareja más.

-Castle, puedo sentir tus ojos en mi culo-Dijo ella y él rio por lo bajo acercándose.

-Bueno, no puedes culparme.

Ella se giró con una mueca.

-En realidad si puedo. Tu fuiste quien no me dejó vestirme antes de arrastrarme hasta aquí.

-Tenías hambre.

-Aún tengo hambre…

-Mmm-Rick se acercó a ella encerrándola entre la encimera y su cuerpo que solo estaba cubierto con unos calzoncillos. Estiró la mano y cogió un trozo de piña, llevándolo a los labios de Kate, que comió con gusto y se relamió los labios al sentir el sabor dulzón de la fruta inundando su boca-Resulta que yo también…-Susurró el juntando su frente con la de ella quien sonrió.

Sintió los dedos de Rick en su cintura y contuvo un pequeño grito cuando él la alzo con facilidad subiéndola hasta la encimera.

-¿Y qué te apetece, Rick?-Murmuro mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

Él capturó sus labios en un beso sensual y ella gimió suspirando profundamente.

-Tu… me apeteces tu-Susurró en su oído haciendo que Kate se estremeciera y notó como los dedos de él subían por sus piernas y bajaban con caricias de fuego sus bragas.

Kate no tuvo tiempo de protestar.

Rick la miró con una sonrisa antes de arrodillarse y dejar besos en la parte externa del muslo, subiendo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza hasta la entrepierna de ella.

Kate sintió las enormes manos de el en sus rodillas, separándolas, dejándola expuesta y vulnerable.

Pero no le importaba. No le importaba estar expuesta, pues la noche anterior le había entregado más que su cuerpo a Rick.

Su espalda se arqueó cuando la lengua de él se deslizó por sus pliegues, separándolos.

Se sentía húmeda y excitada, demasiado excitada como para pensar en nada.

Luego de un par de lametones largos y concienzudos, su lengua se concentró en un solo punto, haciendo que Kate gimiera audiblemente y enredara sus dedos en el cabello desordenado de él.

Se sobresaltó cuando su iPhone vibró a su lado sobre la encimera, de la misma forma en la que Rick la estaba haciendo vibrar con su boca.

-No…-Él estiró la mano cogiéndola por el brazo sin dejar de mover su lengua y de usar sus dientes aquí y allí.

-Es de la comisaria…-Pudo decir ella con un suspiro.

Rick la soltó pero no paró con sus arremetidas y sus dedos se unieron a su tortura, haciendo que Kate se mordiera el labio gritando mientras reía, antes de contestar.

-Beckett…-Dijo con la voz tan calmada como pudo.

-Beckett-Era Espo-Tenemos un homicidio… ¿Dónde estás?

Kate tapo la bocina de su móvil y cerró los ojos gritando cuando los dedos de Rick se movieron rápida y profundamente en su interior, haciéndola explotar en un delicioso y sobrecogedor orgasmo, que la hizo olvidarse durante varios segundos que estaba al teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Beckett?-Espo miró el teléfono cuando su jefa no volvió a responderle.

Ryan lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le susurro. Espo se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, hola-Kate volvió a hablar por fin-Espo, ahora mismo no puedo…-Javi no estaba seguro pero pensó haber escuchado que Kate soltaba una risita-Es domingo…

-Lo sé, pero el capitán…

-Llamaré al capitán en un rato. Hablamos luego ¿vale?-Y simplemente colgó.

-Me colgó-Dijo Espo incrédulo y Ryan no pudo evitar reír.

Kate carcajeó con los labios de Rick en su cuello. Él mismo volvió a colocar las bragas en su lugar y acarició su cabello con cariño.

-Tengo que regresar…

-No, no tienes que-La besó en la frente-¿Sabes que deberías hacer? Tomarte un par de semanas.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Para que podamos hacer esto todas las mañanas sin que tengan que llamarte por un homicidio…-Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara y ella lo apartó cogiendo otro trozo de piña.

-Pero nunca he… no sé qué haría sin trabajar.

-Sí, sé que siempre has trabajado y que es tu vida pero… podemos quedarnos unos días aquí. Descansar, pensar las cosas…-Los ojos de él parecían tan esperanzados que el corazón de Kate se encogió-Quiero que compartamos unos días solo nosotros, Kate.

Ella suspiró.

-Muy bien. Pero solo unos días.

Rick sonrió.

-Estoy seguro de que Montgomery no te dirá que no.

-De hecho me debe bastantes días de vacaciones.

-Entonces está decidido.

La cogió y la cargó llevándola hasta la mesa.

-Sabes que no estoy invalidad ¿verdad?

-No tienes que estar invalida para que quiera consentirte-La miró-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto? ¿Desde hace cuánto te amo tanto que mi pecho duele…?

Ella sonrió a medias acariciando su mejilla.

-Fuimos unos tontos ¿verdad?

-Tontos enamorados…-Rick trajo el desayuno a la mesa y por primera vez Kate no tuvo ninguna duda de que este hombre era su futuro.

* * *

Ryan iba camino a la oficina de su capitán cuando el escritorio vacío de Beckett llamó su atención una vez más.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la detective había pedido vacaciones y Montgomery no había podido negarse. Además, tanto él como Espo tenían la sensación de que el capitán sabía algo que ellos no. Y se preguntaba que era.

-Eh, nuevo caso…-Javier se acercó y miró hacia la dirección en la que miraba su amigo y compañero frunciendo el ceño-Pensé que no duraría una semana y ya han pasado casi dos meses.

-¿Crees que esta fuera del país?

-Lanie me ha dicho que ha intentado comunicarse con ella y no ha tenido éxito.

-Pero el capitán nos aseguró que estaba bien…

-Y lo raro es que Castle tampoco ha aparecido…

Se miraron de repente.

-¿Crees…?

-Nah-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Dudo mucho que Beckett soporte más de dos días con él…

-Más de dos días ¿con quién?-Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de la chica y se giraron.

-Beckett.

-Estás de vuelta.

-Así es…

Ambos miraron hacia abajo y notaron que la barriga de Kate estaba… grande.

-Y estas…-Comenzó a decir Javi.

-…embarazada-Terminó de decir Ryan.

-Muy observadores. ¿Nadie dice nada de mi pelo? Está mas largo…

-Espera… ¿es…que? ¿De quién estás…?

Kate puso una mueca y los apartó.

-Yo también me alegro de veros, chicos.

-¿Por eso te fuiste?

-No realmente. Pero necesitaba un tiempo para pensar algunas cosas-Los miró-No es que tenga que explicaros nada…

-No, no claro que no-Se apresuró a decir Ryan.

-Pero ya estoy de vuelta-Aseguró la detective.

-Detective-Montgomery apareció-Me alegra tenerla de vuelta-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara mirando su abultado vientre.

-Gracias señor.

-Debo suponer que el señor Castle se unirá a nosotros más tarde…

-Sí, señor.

Ryan y espo se miraron sin entender.

* * *

Estaban fuera de la tienda de magia en donde se encontraba en cadaver cuando Rick apareció sonriente.

-Hey…-Saludó primero a los chicos quienes les reclamaron el no haber llamado-Estaba escribiendo…-Miró a Kate que lo miraba con una expresión divertida-Más o menos…

-Vale, ¿me puede decir alguien que está pasando aquí?-Era Lanie que se había unido al grupo y miraba impresionada la abultada panza de Kate.

Kate sonrió sonrojándose.

-Castle y yo tenemos algo que deciros…

Luego de unas cuantas caras de sorpresas y las felicitaciones pertinentes por la futura boda, Kate y Castle se quedaron fuera mirando los escaparates antes de entrar y ver el cuerpo.

-¿Sabes, Kate? Cuando nuestro hijo nazca le enseñaré un par de trucos de magia…-La miró de reojo-Tu algunos ya los conoces.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco mirando la vitrina.

-¿Te conté que venía muy seguido aquí con mi abuelo?

-¿Tu? ¿En una tienda de magia?

Ella sonrió a medias.

-Parece que hay cosas de mi que aún no conoces… se hacer un par de trucos.

-¿A si…?

-Con cubos de hielo…-Le susurro y Rick se estremeció.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera…!

* * *

-¿Estás nervioso?-Preguntó Kate divertida al ver a Rick aflojarse la corbata.

-¿Qué? No-Carraspeo-Quizás un poco…-Kate carcajeó y le quitó la botella de vino de las manos.

-Mi padre te adora Rick…

-Pero si a penas me conoce…

Ella colocó sus brazos en el cuello de él sonriendo a medias.

-Pero me conoce a mí. Y se ha dado cuenta lo feliz que estoy, lo feliz que me has hecho estas semanas…

Él la miró con adoración.

-Me encanta que te dejaras crecer el pelo...

-Me apetecía un cambio de look.

-¿De verdad eres feliz?

-Como nunca-Suspiró-Y sé que aún tengo fantasmas a los que enfrentar. Pero sé que si estás conmigo…

-Siempre. Siempre estaré contigo… con vosotros-Se corrigió arrodillándose y besando la ya hinchada panza de Kate haciéndola sonreír.

No tenía duda de que Rick sería un excelente padre.

-Bueno, ¿no es adorable?-Martha se acercó con Alexis sonrientes-¿Estamos listos?

-Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre como debes comportarte delante del señor Beckett, madre.

-Tonterías, estoy mayor para esas cosas.

Castle miró a Alexis en busca de ayuda y esta le aseguro con la mirada que estaba todo bien, que ella se encargaría.

-La pequeña Isabel va a tener mucho trabajo con los dos abuelos que le tocaron-Murmuro Castle a su prometida haciéndola reír.

-Menos mal que solo tiene dos…

Cuando llegaron a casa de Jim, este los recibió con un gran abrazo, tanto a Kate como a Castle. Y no paro ni un momento de hablarle a su nieta.

Y la cena no pudo ir mejor, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kate sintió que era de nuevo parte de una familia.

Y lo más importante… ya no habían secretos ni los habría nunca más.

Fin.


End file.
